Christmas Wish
by DarkbladerX666
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and our blond Hokage only has one wish. Can his daughter help him grant it? Mina/FemNaru, Warning:Incest


**Hey everyone sorry it took so long to publish a new story but school has been hell with the exams. This is an incest story involving Minato and his daughter Naruko so if that bothers you then why the fuck are you reading this story.**

**Disclaimer: I will be wishing for Naruto this Christmas so I will own Naruto...probably…maybe…no.T_T**

**

* * *

**

**Konohagakure, Hogake Tower, Christmas Eve**

Minato Namikaze was sitting on his chair over looking the falling snow from outside his window as it fell on the village. Christmas is fast approaching the time of year he both loved and hated, loved because of all the smiling faces of the children and he gets to spend more time with Naru. Hated because all his fan girls will be swarming all over him to be their not-so-secret-santa. Oh well, as long that he can be with his beautiful daughter.

Speaking of…

The door to his office opened to reveal a goddess with golden blonde hair in pig-tails falling to her thin waist. She has blue sapphire eyes that sparkled with happiness and on her face were six cute whisker marks, three on each cheek in-between that is a radiant smile.

But what she was wearing is the real eye catcher; she's wearing a short red miniskirt with white fluff at the top and bottom of it showing off her long delicious legs, and a long sleeved red shirt with the same white fluff on the bottom of the shirt, collar and on the end of the sleeves with red boots that reached just below her knees. The shirt stopped at her naval reviling her tanned and toned stomach, the shirt was so tight it looked like her C to borderline D-cup breasts were going to bust right out of it. To top it all off she has a red santa hat on her head.

All in all, she looked hot.

"Hi, daddy!" She greeted him cheerfully while going around his desk to sit on his lap and give him a hug.

Minato began rubbing his neck nervously while trying, and failing, to keep his eyes off her large breasts which were pressing against his chest.

"H-Hi honey, what do you need?" While mentally cursing his shuttering he put his left hand around her hip to keep her steady and willing it to stay there.

In response to his question she pouted like she was disappointed about something. "Do I need a reason to come see you daddy? It's Christmas tomorrow I thought we could spend some time together."

The blond Hokage laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, your right." He looked over her outfit once more, lingering a little more to her large breasts which were still on his chest. "S-So, mind telling me why you're wearing that?" His left hand was tightening around her waist and feeling her smooth stomach.

Naru didn't seem to notice this. "The academy teachers are having a Christmas party for the students and I agreed to help out. I wanted to surprise you with it before I go there. Well, are you surprised?" She asked with a mysteries glint in her eyes.

He smiled at her. "I'm very surprised honey, more then you know." He gave himself a pat in the back for keeping his voice steady.

She squealed and hugged him tightly. "Thanks dad, well I better gets going can't keep them waiting any longer." She got off his lap, giving him one last hug before walking out the door.

Hi eyes stayed on his daughters ass as she walked out, watching it swing left and right with every step she took.

He shook his head sapping him out of his daze. The hokage fell back on his chair letting out a sigh expressing his exhaustion and guilt. For a while now he had discovered he loved his daughter, and no not a regular Father-Daughter love, a man loves a woman kind of love. He tried to deny it for a while but it got worse, he started pepping at her in the shower and hotspings, not to mention groping her disguised as hugs like just now. Incest was not a big deal in the village at least not by the ninja population; the real issue is that he had no idea if Naru felt the same way, but knowing his luck she'll probably feel disgusted by his feelings.

His only wish this Christmas is for his daughter to love him back.

* * *

**Konohagakure, Namikaze Mansion, Christmas Day**

Minato felt a weigh on his chest when he started waking up, as he opened his eyes to see a river of golden hair on his chest. He only knew one person beside himself with hair like that.

"Naru?"

She lifted herself up, hands on his muscular chest rubbing up and down. "Merry Christmas daddy" She said in a seductive voice while wearing the same Santa outfit from yesterday minus the hat letting her hair down caressing down her back.

Minato felt his erection getting larger at the magnificent sight and he was sure she felt it poking at her pussy. She giggled "Well somebody's happy to see me"

The male blonde felt sweat at the back of his neck. "N-Naru-chan w-what are y-you doing?" He asked half expecting to wake up from this dream; it won't be the first time.

Naru leaned forward toward her father she was now facing him, noses almost touching, she had her arms at both side of his head, and her hands playing with his hair. "I'm fulfilling both of our Christmas wishes and our fantasies" She cut him off when he was about to protest. "Don't deny daddy, I saw how you look at me in the shower and those _hugs _of yours" She said the last part in a seductive purr.

"N-Naru…" He didn't know what to say, here was his beautiful daughter coming on to him just like he wished. Dream or not he was going to enjoy this.

He grabbed her head and pulled her lips to his; he slid his tongue into her mouth and met hers. Naru was surprised by the force of it but returned it nonetheless with equal intensity. Their tongues were battling for dominance over the other. Eventually the older blond won out and began exploring his daughter's delicious mouth. Naru moaned into the kiss the feeling of her father invading her mouth got her a lot wetter, she yelped when he suddenly sat up causing them to break the kiss, her disappointment only lasted one second before he attacked her neck and sucked hard, nibbling a bit too leaving a few pink bruises. He traveled south were, to his dismay, found clothing getting in his way. Naru, feeling her daddy's annoyance, decided to help him out. Grabbing the bottom of the shirt she pulled it off her, leaving her topless. Minato could only stare at the wonderful mounds that hunted his very dreams, and now their his for the taking, sapping out of the trace he laid her down gently on her back to get better access. Once he did that his hands began to massage her large breasts, Naru gasped when she felt her father's hands on her breasts, kneading it like dough. She gasped and moaned, she never knew it would fell this good. The hokage was now sucking her right breast while his right hand never stopped its work with her left one; he began flicking his tongue over the sensitive flesh causing his daughter to moan even louder at the incredible sensation. After a while she finally came due to all the pleasure she was receiving.

He got away from her breasts for the moment to get a good look at her; Hairs a mess, her breasts were dripping with his saliva, and lustful look on her face. Oh yeah, his totally going to fuck this girl today.

"Daddy…you were…so g-good" Naru was gasping for breath.

Minato grinned evilly. "Oh it's not over yet honey, I got to taste you first" What he said caused her breath to hitch and then quicken with anticipation.

He began trailing kisses down to his daughter's cleavage flicking both her nipples, and then to her toned stomach to where he saw the hem of the short skirt she was wearing, he toke hold of it and took it off her long legs along with her panties leaving her in all her nude glory. He laid on his stomach ready to pounce on his daughter's cunt. The waiting finally drove him over the edge he captured her pussy lips, licking around for a while trying to saver the flavor of her cunt, he slid his tongue into her soaked hole, ravishing every part of her. Naru's breathing became heavy; it was getting harder for her to keep up , she could feel her next climax coming soon. And as she predicted she came on his face, Minato tried to drink it all up he didn't want to lose any bit of her.

When he was done using only a bit of Kyūbi's chakra she flipped him over so she was on top, earning a look of surprise from her dad. "Thanks for that daddy, now let me repay the favor" She said while going down to where his cock his. She massaged his growing bulge; she then grabbed his boxers and pulled them down, what she got was something hitting her on the face; she had to back up to look at it all, it was at least 11 inches, she had no idea how she's going to put that in her mouth but she's going to try. She started gently stroking his cock, her small hands moving up and down at a steady pace. After a few minutes of this, she dove in, first giving his cock a good long lick from the bottom to the head, where she gave a few licks, now for the finally, she opened her mouth wide and taking the hole head in and sucked hard. Minato moaned when she took his cock in her warm mouth and suck it good, he put his right hand on her head massaging her scalp, now she relaxed her throat to take more of him in she began bobbing her head up and down his length with her tongue, her hands weren't just laying about they were bumping the rest of his cock she can't take in. She could feel it coming soon by the way her dad was tightening his grip on her hair and by the pulsing of his meaty lollipop, he could fell it too because he tried to warn her.

"N-Naru I-I'm going to…c-cum" He said thru the heavy breathing.

Her only response was to go faster and holding his cock harder. He exploded in her mouth, she drank all she could only a few escape her hunger for her father's semen. With that done there was only one thing left to do that was on both Namikaze's minds: Penetration.

They both sat up Minato's harms around his daughter's waist holding her close.

He looked at his daughter. "You ready for this honey?"

She gave him a funny look. "After all that you're asking me that _now_?"

He laughed at that. "Hahaha, yeah stupid question then." He had no doubts now.

Naru laid on her back once more and spread her legs for him. Putting both of her legs on either side of him he positioned his cock at her entrance. This was it, the moment were he made his little girl into a woman. He entered slowly not wanting to hurt her; she sensed his intention and decided to reassure him.

"It's ok daddy I already broke my hymen during training, go right ahead."

That was the motivation he needed, he thrusted hard earning a cry of pleasure from the blond beneath him, and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, the hokage grunted while he fucked her hard. Damn if she's tight now he can't imagine how she was when she had her hymen. Her breasts were bouncing all over from the force of her father's thrust, she loved the fell of his meaty pole inside of her, she loved that it was her daddy that took her virginity from her. She put her arms around his neck to keep him closer to her while he kept fucking her brains out.

He came, he finally came inside his daughter, and he gave no warning because he knew she wanted every drop of it in her womb, the thought that he got her pregnant from this only served to turn him on even more.

He adjusted their position so she was on top of him. Naru ran her fingers over her father muscular chest, while he had his left arm around her waist.

Naru sigh dreamily. "So daddy did you get your Christmas wish?"

He smiled. "Yes I did honey, yes I did."

* * *

**So that my first incest story, truthfully I wanted to see a Minato/FemNaru story for a while now but no one did it so I did. Anyway please review and read my other stories. **


End file.
